


Angel With A Shotgun

by GhostTypeCorgi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of bluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im not good at tagging, Jack is a butt sometimes be he just wants the best for everyone, dad!gabe, everyone is emotion except Gabe atm, i dont even know what this will be like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTypeCorgi/pseuds/GhostTypeCorgi
Summary: What would you do when your old boss shows up during one of your routine security patrol on the outside of the base? Does him also being one of your groups worst enemies and most deadly agents change that? No.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a long time since I last wrote anything and even longer since I did a fanfic, so please be kind. 
> 
> Sooooo this story will switch between McCree and Gabe, also it diverges from cannon around the game's timeline. Reaper snaps after a recent run in with McCree and ends up looking for help. McCree is the idiot who didn't think twice about taking him to Jack who then had a few issues with this thing.

If there was one thing he would never expect, it would fucking be this. Sitting in a sparse quarantine unit in Gibraltar and watching a rather heated fight between Jack and Jesse. In some way, it reminded him of the old days, before Talon...before the fall of Overwatch. Jesse huffed up and cheeks heated in anger, finger pointed right at Jack's chest where his arms were folded. He could see the tension in Jack, quiet and stilled but his eyes held fire. He knew those looks and their body language as if he had never left their sides. As if Talon hadn't taken him or if Overwatch had gone down in a blaze of glory. Despite knowing it all so well, there was a heavy, dark numbness that blanketed much of anything inside of him and it was cold as death.

 

“You can’t just expect me to just fucking turn him down after all these years? I couldn’t even call you stupid or senile at that point if you do!” McCree’s accent was thick in anger and eyes sharp, seeming forgetting his manner at this point. Jack was hard to read now, something of mixed emotions but Reaper, no Gabriel, couldn’t exactly remember.

 

“Jesse…” He started, shoulders slumping a bit as he sigh and rubbed his temples. “I just don’t think it’s safe.” When he looked at McCree again, he just looked tired. “He hasn’t been Gabe in a long time and despite all things...why now? It doesn't make sense.” He could see it now, those tired eyes that cared too much. He could dimly remember those looks, he’d get them in the days after Jack was promoted. After the fights or long days of silence; He cared too much, in the end it hurt Jack either way, there was no winning.

 

“Like I don’t know that?” Jesse hissed, finally backing down a bit. “Who did he manage to kill last mission in Kings Row? Thank god for Angie." Jack hunches more , leaning back against one of the desks. “Regardless, what if this is the real deal and we don't help him?” His fire gone now, all that was left was that desperate kid who wanted his mentor back. “What if we lose him again and he dies or Talon fucks with his head again?” Jesse McCree never cried but he was now and Gabe couldn’t understand really or maybe he didn't care? He knew he should and that didn’t sit well with him.

 

He wasn’t really him or Reaper anymore, he was just this ghost of a ghost. Why try so hard if it would cause him so much pain? Because he was a friend? He wanted to just say never mind and leave, forget all this happened but seeing the ingrates eyes so tired, it pulled at something in him.

 

“God...Look, I know. I get it. I just don't know what to do with this.” Jack waved his hand vaguely towards Gabe then sighed deeply and knocked his head back against a cabinet that showcased a multitude of medical items. He idly wondered if Mercy even knew he was here, did anyone else besides these two? No one else was around and they seemed to sneak him into the medbay with minimal lights on.

 

_"Guys, I can just leave."_ He finally spoke up, snapping their attention back to him as if they had forgotten he was there. 

 

“No!” McCree sent a glare his way. “You came here for a reason as we sure as hell ain't going to give you the boot before we see if we can figure this out...Right Gabe?” It was like he was trying to reassure himself that this was all really happening. He was much different than the snarky kid from Blackwatch, his memory of that time is all gauzy, making it hard to remember, but Jesse was more built up in some areas but a bit less fit in his stomach area. It had been too long and the world seems to have hardened him but that fire in his eyes was still burning as ever and having it on him pulled more at bundle of stringed that kept him here.

 

_"Of course,"_ he sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. Widow and Sombra never got under his skin like this, although only the latter tried. _"But 76 is right. Right now I don't really feel like either version of myself. Something told me to come here but if it causes trouble then I can go."_

  
A clear but very annoyed voice piped up behind the group. “Don’t you think you should talk to everyone first?”


	2. Cinnamon and Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for you guys! I guess?
> 
> I am sure there will be angst soon, but lets just enjoy this while we can, hm? o/

Jesse could feel a cold shiver work its way up his spine. Watching Angie look over Gabe with eyes not of a friend but of a weary enemy, he was happy that she was so professional or she would have turned tail and left. He knew she didn't like this, she didn't trust it. Angela was a kind person and surely some part of her also wanted Gabriel back too, right? With a soft sigh he took a sip of the coffee he brewed for her, now forgotten on a counter...not like she remembered it was there anymore. His eyes watched as a somewhat agitated Gabe started to lose whips of black smoke, smelling of sweet cigars. It had to be the same stuff as Reaper and that only seemed to make her all the more strained. He'd have to remember to make this up to her...

Shifting away from Gabriel as she flicked on her hand light, Angie stood and crossed her arms as she cocked her hip a bit. "Well," She started, lips tight. "I can't see any real changes from what we know of Reaper, aside from holding together better." Her hand made a motion towards Gabe. "He is as healthy as he can be considering what he...is." Jesse twitched a bit, his own four cups of coffee seemingly kick in.

"See, he's fine!" He turned in his boots to shove a finger at Jack. "There is no reason we can't try and make this work." He hadn't even gotten to finish that statement as she motioned him to stop. "Wait McCree," She huffed. "He may physically be more stable but that doesn't mean that his mental stance is ok. Given that Reaper normally doesn't even blink when it comes to trying to kill any of us or the fact that you couldn't tell when he was or wasn't lying puts us in the position of being uncertain of whether this is an act or not." McCree flicked his eyes back to her, then quickly to Gabe. He didn't seem to mind her words, the sweet smoke slowly dispersing. The accusation made his blood boil despite knowing she was right, that this really could still be Reaper and not his lost mentor...his friend. "Maybe so. But I still stand by what I already told Morrison." His voice was even and purposely set. "However, if Reaper has slipped, even in the smallest amount, then Gabe is in there and I will not let him do this alone. I didn't...I didn't get to help him before but I will not make that mistake again and if you say no or try and stop me, I will pack my shit and follow him out of Overwatch."

The shock through the room was clear and the tension thick, Gabe's eyes were on McCree now. _"Don't think so kid,"_ all eyes turned to him. _"I wont take you away from this, from the others. Overwatch is your home and these people need you, all people need you and your heroic ego."_

_\---_

Jesse quieted as a memory flooded in and smiled a bit. This was dejavu, he told him the same things all those years ago, when he wanted to leave Blackwatch after some of the others made him an outcast after it leaked that he was Deadlock. He stood in font of Commander Reyes, hat in hands and pressed to his chest, eyes dipped to the floor in slight embarrassment. His cheeks burned and tears threatened to fall but he felt indignant in front of the man who brought him here, who gave him a home. he didn't want to leave it all but he knew that it would cause issues within the team, despite most of them being asshole to him since finding out, he couldn't bring himself to hate them or endanger the team by getting in the way of teamwork.

The scary motherfucker gave him one glance over. "No."

He turned his back to him and went to return to his desk, trying to focus on his work. Jesse opened his mouth but stopped when Reyes looked at his again, hand raised for silence. "Look, they will get used to it. I am not going to let you go. We are your home now, Overwatch is your home. Our people need you, the people we protect you and your Cowboy sense of old west heroism. You fight for justice, don't let them win and push you away with your 'tail tucked between your legs'" Commander Reyes was right, he knew it. Although he took some offense to what he sense was a poke at his fashion sense.

"Yessir." He mumbled, putting his hat back on with a small smile and walked out. If no one else, he knew Gabe wouldn't abandon him and for that, he would fight to keep.

\---

Gabe could see Jesse relax and felt a small tug at the bundle again. Something deeply buried fighting to get free, something that had been banished when Reaper was awake. They all spoke as if he wasn't there again. Which he was fine with, he wasn't good with that and really didn't have a say anyways. This was their home, their work and family now and he wasn't part of that. When he died and Talon took him as their own, he lost all that. The first round he fired at them, the first time he killed one of them before Mercy could arrive...he lost all that was his...that was him. Reaper wasn't him, he knew that. His body, maybe, and a mind Talon created but Gabriel Reyes would have died (though he did) before he hurt the people he cared about most. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall and listened to them speak in hushed tones. He wondered what time it was or if the others would hear them all at some point.

He dozed off before he knew it and when he woke up he was in a bed that had been moved into quarantine where he had been. Jesse now sat in the chair, smoking a cigarillo and tapping away at his datapod. Gabe rolled his shoulders and stretched as he set up, alerting his guest that he was awake. When the boys eyes turned to him, he set the pod down and smiled. "Mornin'" he smiled. "I have food if you want some, drinks too. Didn't know what you would want so uh..." he pointed to a spread that looked mouth watering. "Athena helped me make some things and keep em' warn for ya."

Nodding he reached for some coffee and waffles. Forgoing fruit and such for the time being. Taking a bit and closing his eyes, the same way he used to make them. Gabe could almost remember those days, Jesse had been taught by Ana but did take to putting Cinnamon in them and topping with homemade whipped cream. He decided to grab some peaches and add them on top, giving a small hum. _"Same as always Nino."_

Jesse puffed his chest with pride and Gabe laughed. Something he hadn't done in a long time, given that Widow wasn't one for humor and Sombra was a tad annoying. Shaking his head for the thought, he peered over at the not so young kid now. "Years haven't been so kind to you, have they?" He made a small jabbing motion to his gut with his fork before popping another bite into his mouth. Jesse scoffed, acting offended.

"Well, not all of us are immortal, ya'know." He smiled a bit. "Some of use also didn't get out as much when laying low with a few bounties on his head, hm?"

Gabe shrugged. "Trade you. Rather not be in a constant state of decay and all that. Plus, its called exercise McCree and it can be done even indoors, who knew!" He liked this, it felt right. The cold heavy nothingness ebbed away when he was with him. Echos of feelings or what had been pulling at the bundle in him, uncoiling the ropes that Talon tied him with. He felt like himself, McCree didn't push for who he was or even Reaper...McCree just focused on the person in the room and he couldn't be more grateful. They talked for sometime before there was a soft knock, both stopped dead and Jesse bowed his hat a bit. "Ma'am."

Ana stood in the door way, hand against the door from and other cupped over her mouth. "Look at you..." She breathed before taking a step in. "It really is you Gabriel...isn't it?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so many thanks for those who have read the first part and now this part as well! To all those who gave kudos and left a comment. I am very thankful for all of that! I haven't written anything in a long time, let alone anything from this huge of a fanbase aside from homestuck back in the day (and we all know that is a free for all compared to this) so hopefully you all enjoy this.
> 
> I am very nervous sharing. ;w;/


	3. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Anna's reaction be? How will Gabriel react to seeing an old friend? Who knows but honestly, I hope you guys enjoy and I am sorry for the delay!

It took a bit before Ann or Gabe said anything, Jesse was the only one trying to fill the thick silence. His nervous words tumbling out of his mouth as he rambled, eyes only daring to sneak a glance at either or the two, looking for any sign of trouble. Thankfully there didn’t seem to be any, neither seemed to know what to do but both wanted to, unsure of what to say or do, worried that the other will suddenly make a move.

 

“Ok,” McCree finally sighed, taking a sip from Gabe’s forgotten cup. “We can’t just sit here awkwardly for the rest of forever, Ya’know?” Anna sighed and Gabriel dropped his eyes to his half eaten breakfast, finally resigning to go back to eating rather than having a staring contest with the intense woman sitting across him him, shoulder to shoulder with McCree. Another few tense moments passed before Jesse huffed and stood, moving away from Anna to light a new smoke, earning him annoyed glare but nothing more, she knew he was stressed.

 

“ _You haven’t changed much._ ” Gabriel offered after stuffed the last bite of waffles in his mouth, chewing around his words. Anna smiled a bit at that.

 

“Aside from old age and one eye?” She mused in a soft teasing voice. Both men could easily see she wanted to talk to Gabe as much as McCree but of course she was much more hesitant than him. “Although, maybe that was a compliment?” She shifted in her seat, Jesse noted that unlike when the others stopped by earlier, he only brought her tranq gun. Smart. He thought, he had no intention of hurting him if something happened him, just put him to sleep and retreat...she always did seem to think of a good back up and he was thankful for that.

 

Anna seemed to be one of the few besides himself, if not the only other person at the moment, who might has hope for Gabe.

 

“ _Take it how you want Amari,_ ” Gabriel shrugged, feigning innocence. Though his tone said it was the latter. “ _So, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, hm_?” His teasing tone gone, eyes fixed on her once again, he wanted to know what she was here for.

 

She looked out the glass ‘wall’ of the quarantine room and stared out at the empty area of the med bay. “I heard from Angela that McCree had brought in a ‘stray’, I figured I needed to make sure that you didn’t have something up your sleeve.” Sounds about right, if Angela had told anyone, it would be her. “Plus,” She turned her attention back to him and gave a soft familiar smile. “Can’t say I didn't want to see who you are now.” They all knew what she meant.

 

Was he Gabriel or Reaper...or something else. It was an answer that no one seemed to know, not even the man at the center of it all.

 

“Of Course he ain't got nothin’ up his sleeve!” McCree quickly defended. “Gabe is Gabe.”

\--

 

The days event replayed in his mind again for what seemed like the millionth time. The kid, Anna...all of it felt so familiar and yet there was still that cold that blanketed everything. Despite that, the longer he was here, the more unstable he felt inside; Part of him wanted his ‘family’ back, another was too scared to try, or too numb...then there was Reaper. Reaper whispered to him from the shadows, telling him they would never accept him, that they are the enemies and that he needs to kill them before they decided to do that to him.

 

He hadn’t seen hide nor hair or any of the others around here, new or old, aside from the kid. He guessed most were out on missions or just haven't been let in on the secret. Despite being mind numbingly bored, he like it that way. He still wasn’t sure of which side of himself will pop up. In fact, the more those bundled feelings began to unravel, the more he could feel Reaper clawing to get control...even this far from Talon, their control over him was still ever present. He could feel the icy fire of the beast twisting inside him.

 

He looked at the small mirror Jesse had brought him, one of those mock ones made of cheap plastic. Guess it’s less of a threat, it's too much trouble to break it for a weapon. For a moment he stared at his reflection, red eyes stared back...Reaper stared back. Skin ripping as it decays and works to heal. Smoke wafting around him, out of his mouth and nose and hell, anywhere was was healing. ~~"Wake up, You know they aren't really looking into helping you."~~ A rough voice mused. ~~"Maybe use you to figure out how to deal with Talon, after that? We both know you are as good as dead Reyes."~~ The voice had a point...he was an enemy, he killed so many people and even some of his friends and they would still be dead if not for Mercy. ~~"Exactly,"~~ It whispered to him. ~~"You are her failure, proof of what she has done, she wouldnt keep you around once all is said and done. That's all this is you know, you are only useful until you aren't, then you're dead."~~  


 

No. This wasn't right, something felt terribly wrong all of a sudden. The burning from inside suddenly washed over his whole body, pain crawling cross every inch of his skin, a sicken twist inside his stomach told him that this was bad. 

 

At first he didn’t hear the sound of the door open. Or the voice that called out in worry and fear. The only moment that registered was when McCree’s metal hand gripped his shoulder and yanked him back to look at the man. The mirror clattered to the ground as Gabe’s eyes fixed onto Jesse’s large brown ones, wide as saucers with concern. 

 

“Are you ok, Gabe?” His voice was muffled, distant. “Gabe?”

 

“Of course.” Despite the fear inside, his words weren’t his own. He wanted to cry in pain, to yell that of course he wasn’t ok. Couldn’t he see what was happening?! No, the boy didn’t know the effect of what Talon had did to him, the searing pain making him shake as more smoke billowed around the small room.

 

“Sorry Kid,” He panted. “But Ga ~~be isn’t here~~.” And with that, Jesse’s world went black.


	4. Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can never stop the memories, they always come back.
> 
> Gabe has a look back.

He wanted a few more minutes of sleep, just a few more but the strong hand shaking his shoulder told him that was exactly what he said twenty minutes ago.

 

He could smell the coffee brewing and knew that Jack had been awake for some time already, the man hardly took a break and must have already been working on the paperwork for the recent OP that his team had taken. “Look, Gabe, I made french toast and bacon. Wake up or I find Jesse and feed it to him instead.”

 

Gabe gave a groan but pushed himself up, sitting in a heap of blankets with pillow marks in his cheeks. “Don’t you dare Morrison.” He hissed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “I did more than kiss the cook, don’t you think that I should get to eat my own breakfast?” He knew his threat was only half empty, he had another ten minutes but he was already awake, no going back now. With that he finally stood and made his way to the table; across from his Jack was already stuffing bites in his mouth as he read over the documents.

 

“We will be needed a few statements from your guys before tonight.” Jack said as he finally looked at Gabe and smiled. “Don’t you look life death alive, hm?” Teasing him so early was a fool's mistake Jack quickly learned as a syrup-soaked chunk of bread hit him square on the cheek and stuck there.

 

“Now I’d say that is worth at least five points Jacky boy, plus the team already knows how this works, ready for your call _Sir._ ” He grinned, his hand signaling a mock salute. “And fuck you I look great and you know it.”

\----------

 

The boy was laid out before him. Half dead but the fire in his eyes burned with hatred. “I ain’t telling yall shit, go fuck off already.”

 

He was a kid. He had seen many in his time with Overwatch and before that, all suffering from loss and war. This piece of work was apparently a deadly sharpshooter for the Deadlock gang. “One Jesse McCree?” Gabe asked, kneeling down, letting his gun rest on his shoulder. “We could kill you right now,” He mused, watched the kid tense more...like an animal about to pounce. “We have taken down most of your buddies, though some ran.” Jesse’s eyes widened, he hadn’t known.

 

“No,” He hissed. “You're lyin’, they know how to get away. They know better!” 

 

And as Gabe expected, Jesse had made a quick move to take his gun. Moving enough to get a good grab on the kids arm, he twisted it back and shove him to the ground, knee now pressing his shoulder down. “Now look, you’re young and very stupid but the stuff you have done won’t be going away anytime soon. Your ‘friends’ are gone and the ones we did catch sold you out as a ploy for some of the higher-ups to get away; you have two choices: We could shoot you and go after your buddies, it will take a bit more time granted…”

 

The fire burned brighter, the defiance though...it was draining already. The truth was sinking in, he didn't really have two options, did he?

 

“Or you give us the information we want and become our undercover agent and keep living.”

 

One choice and it was already made for him.

\-------

 

Genji was something else and Gabe couldn’t really say sure to make of him but he had to admit he had talent and Jesse seemed to like him well enough. Though Genji seemed to want to be left to his own devices.

 

Angela had said something about him still recovering from trauma, no telling if it was physical or not. The reports that Jack had given him had mentioned he was found half dead in Hanamaura, though no one really said how or where they had found him. He was a broken man and was rebuilt and that was something Gabe could almost understand. Being made into a weapon.

 

He guessed that is why Jack has a soft spot and took him on, despite what the board had to say. He was a perfect fit in Blackwatch and he seemed to be fine with the work they did. Since he and McCree had met, he had finally started to open up. He remembered after a mission a few months back, Genji had finally spoken up without being prompted.

 

McCree was bleeding out, his arm blown off during a firefight...he wanted to protect the family that was caught in the middle of it.

 

Genji knew he had to stay awake and the best thing was to keep his attention. Gabe tried not to listen but he remembers his whispering in Japanese, speaking in a hushed tone about his family...a mention of a brother. He spoke of anything and everything, even about the arcade in Hanamura. Jesse smiled and nodded, flirting even then. Gabe was almost certain that Genji had kept that idiot alive that day and many times after.


	5. And so it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it’s been a long time but writers block hit me hard, hopefully this will make it a bit better!

He woke up with one hell of a headache, his eyes screw shut as he attempted to move...that was a huge mistake. Pain blossomed through his chest and he gingerly moved his human hand up to the spot that hurt. Under his fingers was a warm slick liquid, he could tell what this was without even having to look.

”Well fuck,” McCree hissed, finally daring to take a look around. “How the hell did I end up like this?” The wound, he now noticed, was from a shotgun and soon enough the pieces fell into place. Gabe.

Jesse was surprised, and please enough, that he wasn’t dead. When he sat up though, the room wasn’t the same...everything was dark and the chill from the medical room had shifted to well below zero. In the bleak room there wasn’t much light aside from a single beam that drifted across the room from a small hole in the roof.

As he pushed himself up, he leaned against a nearby wall. All metal and ice to touch. Tugging his serape closer he began to slowly make his way towards the only door in the room. Few steps away he spots his hat, forgotten dirty; Jesse gently leans down because like hell he will leave it behind and brushes it off before donning it once again.

Even as the room swayed he held himself up against the unforgiving metal. Boy what he wouldn’t give for a cigarillo, anything to improve this god awful day.

It took Jesse about five minutes in his sorry state to pry the door open. He cruses himself for forgoing his chest plate when he went to see Gabe. Angela and Jack will surely give him an earful...oh god Ana will be furious...

He hisses as the door finally comes free, stumbling back a few feet and sighs. “Ain’t this one hell of a day.” The fire was still in his eyes, he was going to find and likely deck Gabriel Reyes.

————

He knew the boy was out there but he wasn’t ready to face him. Reaper still whispered to him. Each word was like a new wave of ice water washing over his burning skin. He groaned and leaned his sweat coated back against one of the large metal walls.

He looked down and watched in annoyed and muted fear as his skin burned and rippled, waves of smoke seeping from his wounds. He could taste it in his mouth and smell it all around, it reminded him of the sweet smell of cigars like Jesse, of vanilla like Jack, of coffee like Ana and death like him...like Reaper.

How could he ever face them again like this, a mere shell of himself, after shooting McCree when Repear took hold of him. In a matter of what, a few days or weeks he can’t rememeber anymore, he had lost what little hopes he had of going home to them...of being Gabriel once again.

And for a moment Gabe let himself feel weak, before he knew it he was silently crying, biting his lip till it bled and more smoke billowed, hiding his face a bit.

He mourned his dreams and memories of his home, his mismatched family and a love long lost but he knew long ago they were meant for him anymore after Talon took him. In a distant place somewhere else in the building he could hear a loud clang of what he assumed to be the door to where Jesse was. 

Oh Jesse...he hoped he could hold on. He was running on the hope that they would come for him. They had to...right?

After a few more moment of self-pity he took a few breathes to stabilize and began to move again. The fire that raged inside him hadn’t quieted but slowly he could feel the smoke slowing and the wounds closing. More whispers called to him, trying to sway him to finish the boy...to kill Jesse and even in this instance he resisted.

McCree was family. He had to live.

Before he knew it Gabriel had found himself outside the door to the comms room and he knew what he had to do. Forcing it open took some work but it wasn’t bad. The insides was just as dirty as everywhere else from being abandoned for so long but he knew that it would still work.

Without much to do, he decided to plop down in the nearest seat and set to work on the radio.

————

After an hour or so he finally came across what had seemed like a common room, though the dark and dust made it hard to tell. In the back of his mind was a strange feeling, something was off but he couldn’t tell what yet...it felt like standing on the edge of a cliff and looking over, wondering when you will finally tumble over.

As he walked around he trailed his fingers in the dust along the walls, marking his route. 

Beyond the common area as a kitchen off to the left and a small sign to his right noted that the dorms are that way. Just before he left his eye caught something in the corner of the small sign; there was a spot...no a doodle? Jesse squints and leans closer but it was smudged and faded with time...the feeling of teetering at the edge of something again.

He decided it was time to look further and followed his gut; in the form area there was little to nothing in the open and most doors were locked or jammed and a few seemed to have...battle damage? The feeling from before was twinged with an anxious feeling laced with suspicion. Why would Gabe bring him here? In this place that rings of memories long left behind.

Finally he was at the end of the hall and there was a door that seemed to have been forced open, it’s middle bowing and dented. As his hand touched the metal and shoved it further to the side, his stomach knotted up and his breath stuck in his throat.

This place wasn’t just anywhere, he knew now why this was the place they came to.


	6. Where the heart is

The static that crackled on the radio channel was infuriating. Gabriel had figured that the damn thing still worked but maybe the radio tower outside was the issue? No, going outside was not the brightest idea, he knew that but the maddening static only seemed to grow louder until he slammed his fist against the panel before him before a chime rang out. He froze, not daring to move yet in case it decided to not work again. A distant crash or something else equally loud drew his attention away just enough that he didn't notice his call finally went out. When he finally looked over he saw one furious old man.

 

"Jack," Gabe sighed. He was hoping for anyone else but him. "I see you look like shit as usual." Which he did, the soldier looked like he hadn't slept in two weeks. "As much as I'd love to talk because I do see you opening that mouth of yours..." Gabe did his best to focus on the man and not the distant sounds of more destruction somewhere else in the base. Before saying anything Jack closed his mouth but steeled his glare. He could tell there were harsh words and he could see the worry that clouded his features. Jack wasn't wearing his gear and Gabe was very distracted by the scars that marred his ex-lovers face. He could still see him though, that golden-haired boy from so long ago, sky bright eyes and a brilliant smile...now replaced with hard emotions Gabe didn't want to dwell on.

 

"I have Jesse here...It wasn't my plan to do this Jack, please believe that." Another clank and his shoulders tensed, casting a glance back before looking the other man in the eyes again, holding them. "Please..." It was desperate and Gabriel was ashamed in some part of his mind and Reaper sneered insults in his ear but Jesse was more important than his pride. He hurt him too much already, he couldn't let this go further. He finally looked away, down at his hand still balled in a fist over the controls. "Do you remember the old Blackwatch hideout up north?" When he spoke again his tone held something heavy, memories of a happier time. "The one I snuck you off to after our third date?"

 

This time Jack had to take a moment. Gabe could see his jaw working and his eyes grow distant for a moment. He was thinking and remembering, he knew the place. "Yes," He finally said, leaning back in his chair and pulling out a tablet that connects to Athena. His fingers skated quickly against the screens keys before holding up an image of a squat metal building. "I assume this is it?" His brow raised a bit, Gabe love when he did that. Almost reminded him of when a dog tilts its head.

 

"Yeah, that's it." He gave a small smile to Jack and shrugged. "Don't know how it happened exactly but...Reaper seems to be waking up again and I don't want to lose the kid...not to my own hands Jackie and he is already wounded."

 

Jacks eyes widened for a moment before he started doing something on the tablet again. "Tell me more. I will need to give the team info about the situation so we can be prepared." His eyes didn't meet Gabes again but he knew he was still honed in on him. He shifted in his seat and pulled his jacket closer to him, he tried to remember best he could but it had all happened so fast. He heard an annoying hum from Jack and tensed more and gave a slight shrug.

 

"Best I remember," He started, daring to look up only to be surprisingly held by Jacks blue ones. "He had come to visit me, next thing I know I felt really cold and pulled away from my body...kinda like a third person view." He wasn't sure if he wanted to know all this too but he figured it helps get the point across that this wasn't his intention. "Next thing I knew I had s-" It came back vivid and cold, it was like the damn ghost he shared a brain with had plugged his memories right into Gabes. A flash of light and the smell of gunpowder, a slick wet sound and a bright red pool around a stunned McCree. Gabe remembered that he had been trying to stop his body, yelling and screaming in his own mind. Jesse fought back and even punched him once in the jaw before finally taking out his gun but Reaper was there in a second, smoke billowing around them both as he formed just enough to grab the mans neck and squeeze. The cowboy had passed out before the smoke cleared and they had arrived here. Might be better that was since Gabe hasn't tested trying to move others and how it affected them.

 

He hadn't realized it but he must have been talking about it as he was flooded with the images, ones so real he had to grin his teeth to stop his own self-loathing for a moment. "I left him in another part of the base, I couldn't risk being near him in this state of mind." When he and Jack met eyes again he could see the cold has melted a bit. Something akin to pity and something Gabe had long forgotten mingled. "Don't worry Gabe, We will be there soon. Stay on the line with me, ok?" His voice was so gentle.

\--------

Around him, the room had been laid to waste, though he was the one to do it, and his hand clutched a tattered scrap of paper. This area had been his and Genji's, back during the good times. Why would he bring him here, what was the point?! Jesse let out a groan as his knuckles connected with the wall. First, he shows up wanting help, then he plays nice, then he fucking trying to kill him and drags his ass here for what? To remember the good old days as he bleeds out? "Goddammit Gabriel, I swear I'm gonna kick yer ass." He hissed softly as he started to lose his steam and stumbled over to his own bunk that sat under Genji's. A cloud of dust erupts as he drops down and carefully lays back. "I thought he wanted to come home..." He knew it was too old for this, small tears from a hollow sadness and pain threatened to fall, but there was a part of him that hurt from all this mess and another part that hates himself for doubting Gabe now.

What was he suppose to do now? He was cold, hungry and losing blood and consciousness fast. Well, guess now was as good a time as any for his emergency rations.

He pulled his hat off and reached in, there were a few hidden pockets that held some small food packets (and they are fucking small) and, he smirked, one lucky cigarillo stashed away. After taking time to nibble on some of the snack and putting it away, he lights his lucky find and takes a deep hit. It was relaxing at least, a comfort amidst this bullshit situation. He lets out his breath and watches the smoke billow and twist up into the dark room until it fades. After calming down something comes to mind, was this intentional? Gabe seemed happy to be back, for the most part, he guessed, and that smoke was a sure sign of Reaper. Jesse assumed the two were different at this point but did they ever get to confirm it? His tired mind couldn't be bothered to remember at this point and it didn't matter.

McCree wasn't even sure if he was here with him or if he had left him here alone to fade away in a place he used to feel was home.

He could feel himself falling asleep but it was too late to stop it. He huffed one last drag before he dropped the cigarillo, arm draped over the side of the small bed. Even in his last seconds awake, Jesse could feel that he was distantly disturbed by how cold he felt, even with his serape pulled tightly around him, slick and wet with blood.


End file.
